


Conduct Unbecoming

by Devin Cage (shiny_silver_socks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gags, Historical Fantasy, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Minor forced feminization, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Predicament Bondage, Royalty, Size Difference, Unwilling Arousal, condescending praise, rape as punishment, victim is aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Devin%20Cage
Summary: Gebhard’s dark laugh chilled Ælfric to the bone, but it was his words that truly scared the prince. “Who do you think sent me out here?” he murmured, voice low and almost gentle. “Your actions reflect on the crown, Highness, and your father is sick of it.” His tongue darted out and Ælfric shuddered at the wet sound of it tracing the shell of his ear. “So, I’ve been tasked with bringing you to heel. I can’t say I’m not looking forward to it,” he added, rubbing himself against Ælfric with a breathy groan.





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).



> jury: When I saw you on the PH list I practically jumped out of my chair to claim you and I hope you enjoy this! I loved all of your prompts, but this one really stood out and begged to be written.
> 
> Many thanks to chicago_ruth for looking this over and picking out where my grammar failed me, as it usually does. Any remaining weirdness is all on me.
> 
> Please note that this story was written for the [Darkest Night exchange](https://darkestnightex.dreamwidth.org), and therefore includes dark themes as well as graphic non-consensual sex. Please read responsibly and heed the tags. If you would like more context or specific sexual acts, they are listed in the end notes.

“I don’t see why I have to hide out in some backwater cabin in the woods, instead of attending Father’s jubilee,” Ælfric muttered, shifting in his saddle to try to alleviate the soreness in his thighs. He was unused to riding such long distances; as a prince he usually rode in carriages where the roads allowed it. “The threats were against Father and Willem, not me.”

Sir Gebhard the Just—or Sir Gebhard the Ass, as Ælfric secretly called him—said nothing as his horse picked its way through the underbrush that overgrew the disused path. The knight was tall and good-looking, with a shock of red hair and a neatly-trimmed beard, but his expression around Ælfric always looked as if he’d just bitten into an apple and found a worm. Ælfric returned the sentiment. When Gebhard had first entered the king’s service, he’d been assigned as Ælfric’s personal bodyguard, and their relationship had only soured from there. The knight had made his disapproval of Ælfric’s lifestyle quite clear, and more than once had physically removed him from a woman’s bed on some pretense of fearing for his safety. Finally, after months of cajoling, Ælfric had convinced his father to assign him another bodyguard. Since then, he’d only seen Gebhard at formal court functions, which had pleased them both.

Then rebels had threatened to attack the king’s jubilee, and Ælfric’s father ordered him out of the city for his own protection, assigning Gebhard to accompany him. Ælfric had railed against the injustice, pointing out that as fourth in line for the throne, he was an unlikely target, but his father was unmoved. When that didn’t work, he’d demanded another attendant, any other attendant, but his father had again refused. He’d also refused Ælfric’s request to take one or more of his women with him, leaving him stuck in the woods with only a prig of a knight for company while the rest of the court celebrated.

Annoyed all over again, Ælfric was about to repeat the question and demand an answer when Gebhard pulled on the reins and halted his horse. “We’re here,” he said, easily dismounting the massive stallion in spite of the stiff, heavy armor he wore.

Ælfric huffed out an irritated sigh and spurred his horse to overtake the knight, wheeling it around when he entered the clearing so he could face Gebhard. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. “Are you going to answer me?” he demanded.

Gebhard looked up at him, shading his eyes from the late afternoon sun. “You didn’t ask a question, Highness,” he said, tone just this side of insubordinate. “Stable your horse in the outbuilding while I bring in our bags.”

The effect of Ælfric’s glare was lost as Gebhard turned away from him. After a long moment of being ignored again, Ælfric dismounted and led his gelding to the outbuilding, tying the reins to the hitching post, but didn’t remove the saddle. “Sorry, old boy,” he said, patting the horse’s grey neck. “I’ll have him come in and take care of you in a bit.” The horse blew a breath out of his nose, which Ælfric took as understanding. Gebhard seemed to have forgotten his place, ordering Ælfric around like he were some lowly soldier instead of the king’s son. He might not be the heir apparent, but he was only a few steps from the throne, and he would not allow such insolence from a common knight.

When Ælfric walked into the small cabin, their bags were propped up next to the single bed, but Gebhard was nowhere to be seen. The single room was clean, but not anywhere near the luxuriant accommodations a prince deserved. The floor was tamped down dirt with a large woven rug in the center rather than wooden planks or polished stone, and the walls were split wood logs coated with mud daub to keep out the weather. The only furnishings besides the bed were a rough hewn wood table and a pair of split log benches near the opposite wall. The fireplace was built of natural stone, with a hearth built out from it that looked like it could hold a single small pot. All in all, Ælfric thought, it wasn’t a bad little home, for a peasant. He hoped his exile here would be short.

He jerked his head around when he heard Gebhard’s footsteps. The massive knight had to duck low to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe, and when he stood up straight, his curly ginger hair nearly brushed the underside of the thatched roof. He didn’t say anything to Ælfric, instead crossing to the fireplace and kneeling down to arrange dry kindling from a pile near the hearth.

Ælfric crossed the small room and did his best to loom over the kneeling knight. He stood several inches shorter than Gebhard, and the knight outweighed him by several stone, but with Gebhard already on his knees, that didn’t matter. “It’s a good thing you’ve got a strong sword arm, because your brains aren’t all that impressive,” he sneered. “The threats we intercepted were against Father and the heir, not me. Why am I the only one missing the festivities?”

Gebhard didn’t answer, instead pulling a tinderbox from inside his armor. After arranging a small nest of shredded tinder under the kindling, he struck a spark from the flint and leaned in close to blow gently on the ember. Ælfric watched him, growing more and more agitated at being ignored. Finally, just as the small flame began to lick at the kindling, Ælfric lifted his booted foot up, braced it on Gebhard’s shoulder, and shoved, sending the heavily armored knight sprawling on the ground, and scattering the carefully arranged kindling. “Answer me, Gebhard,” he said, glaring down at the prone knight.

Gebhard slowly and silently stood upright, towering over Ælfric’s smaller frame. His normally pale face was flushed, his freckles nearly disappearing, and Ælfric couldn’t help but stare at the way his broad chest rose and fell in anger. He lifted a hand, making as if to strike Ælfric, before turning on his heel and walking out of the small hut.

“Hey!” Ælfric yelled. “Don’t walk away from me! I asked you a question!”

Within moments, Gebhard had returned, carrying a thick coil of rope over his shoulder. A flicker of instinctive fear shot through Ælfric at the hard expression in the knight’s eyes before he pushed it away. Gebhard was his father’s most trusted knight; even though Ælfric was unlikely to inherit the throne, Gebhard wouldn’t jeopardize his position by hurting one of the king’s children.

Ælfric swallowed and lifted his chin, meeting Gebhard’s icy blue eyes. “Well? Why are we here?”

A muscle in Gebhard’s jaw twitched, and that was all the warning Ælfric received before Gebhard backhanded him hard across the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Ælfric had barely enough time to let out a pained yelp before Gebhard was on him, pinning him face-first in the dirt floor and binding his wrists behind his back with the rough rope.

“What are you doing?” Ælfric screeched, struggling to free one of his hands from the knight’s vise-like grip.

“Answering your question,” Gebhard growled from just behind Ælfric’s ear, his breath hot and moist; a slight thrill of arousal sparked low in Ælfric’s belly but was quickly drowned out by righteous anger and more than a little fear. “You asked why we’re out here, Highness—we’re here to teach you a lesson.”

“Fuck you,” Ælfric spat, furious at being treated like a common criminal. “My father will have you drawn and quartered for this!”

Gebhard’s dark laugh chilled Ælfric to the bone, but it was his words that truly scared the prince. “Who do you think sent me out here?” he murmured, voice low and almost gentle. “Your actions reflect on the crown, Highness, and your father is sick of it.” His tongue darted out and Ælfric shuddered at the wet sound of it tracing the shell of his ear. “So, I’ve been tasked with bringing you to heel. I can’t say I’m not looking forward to it,” he added, rubbing himself against Ælfric with a breathy groan. “But I need to take care of the horses, and I can’t have you getting any ideas.”

Using the binding around Ælfric’s wrists, Gebhard yanked him to his knees. Ælfric’s voice, which had abandoned him when the knight started speaking of his father, returned. “Liar,” he screeched. “My father would never allow this! You’re a traitor, and when we return, I’m going to ensure you die painfully for this indignity!”

Gebhard laughed again, barely seeming to register Ælfric’s struggles as he dragged him over to the center of the room. He tossed the heavy coil of rope over one of the thick timber rafters and yanked, jerking Ælfric’s arms up by the wrist painfully, and forcing him to bend at the waist to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulders. Gebhard tied the other end securely to the heavy bed frame, leaving Ælfric with barely any slack. “You’re a monster and a traitor, Gebhard,” Ælfric spat.

Gebhard knelt down, bringing his face level with Ælfric’s. He cupped Ælfric’s cheek almost tenderly, rubbing a thumb over Ælfric’s sneering lips and easily blocked the clumsy kick Ælfric aimed at his groin. “Don’t worry, Highness, we’ll find something better for you to do with your mouth soon enough. But I really do need to take care of the horses, and we don’t want to draw any undue attention.” As Ælfric opened his mouth to protest, Gebhard shoved a wad of cloth between his teeth, and he gagged a little as his jaw was forced even further apart. Gebhard fastened it in place with another length of cloth that went between Ælfric’s teeth and knotted at the back of his head. “Now, be good,” he said, grinning at Ælfric.

It felt like hours that Ælfric hung there, screaming wordlessly around the gag, angrily detailing exactly what he planned to do to Gebhard when he got free. He rubbed his skin raw trying to yank his hands free, finally giving up when his shoulders hurt each time he moved. To allow his sore shoulder a break, he pushed himself up on the balls of his feet, putting a little slack in the rope, but he could only balance that way for so long before he fell forward, calf muscles twitching and unable to bear his weight.

“Ah, this is a good look for you, Highness,” Gebhard said, and Ælfric jerked his head up to see the knight only a few paces away, stripped down to his tunic and braies. His armor was neatly piled up on the table, and behind him, Ælfric could see a fire in the hearth with a small pot nestled in the coals. “But you’re overdressed.”

Ælfric yelled and lurched forward to attack Gebhard, but only managed to stretch out his already-abused shoulders. He retreated with a pained whine.

“Don’t worry, Highness,” Gebhard said, reaching for the ties that held up Ælfric’s woolen hose. “Once you learn your place, I won’t need to tie you like this unless you ask me to.”

Ælfric barely registered the words, instead focusing on the callused hands deftly undoing the knots that kept his hose up. Gebhard’s hands were warm even through the linen, and in spite of himself, Ælfric felt his cock twitch. His face flamed and he jerked backward, heedless of the ropes securing his wrists to the rafter, thankful that his heavy tunic shielded his cock from view.

“Now now,” Gebhard said, voice even as if he were gentling a spooked horse, “none of that. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

Ælfric’s hose dropped to the ground, pooling around his ankles, and leaving his legs bare below the knee. His braies still covered his his cock, thankfully, but he knew it would only take a quick tug to remove. Gebhard moved away, and Ælfric let out a small sigh of relief, letting his eyes flutter closed.

He had barely relaxed before he felt a warm hand on his ass. Instinctively, he kicked out, but Gebhard only laughed as his foot hit nothing but air. He turned his head, trying to catch sight of the knight, but despite the larger man’s size, he moved without a sound, and Ælfric only managed to strain his neck as well as his shoulder. He didn’t even feel the tug that untied the strap holding his braies up, only the cool evening air blowing across his balls as they slid to the ground. Ælfric wrenched himself forward, forgetting for a moment that any movement was translated to his shoulders, and screamed around the gag as pain burned through him.

The pain so disoriented him that he leaned into the gentle touch on his cheek before he remembered. He tried to jerk away, but Gebhard’s other hand was holding him still, and Ælfric breathed angrily through his nose as tears spilled down his cheeks. “Stop,” Gebhard said, voice harsh and commanding, and Ælfric stilled immediately. “You’re apparently too brainless to avoid hurting yourself, so I’m going to have to fix it so you can’t.” Gebhard did something behind Ælfric’s back that he couldn’t see, and suddenly Ælfric collapsed forward into Gebhard’s waiting arms, his wrists still tied together but no longer attached to the rafter. “As much as I enjoy seeing you trussed up, we’re going to have to go about this another way.”

Blood rushed back into Ælfric’s arms and he whimpered, as the pain intensified before slowly subsiding. He tried to wriggle out of Gebhard’s grasp, but the knight’s arms were too strong, and he found himself being tipped face-first over one of the benches. Ælfric tried to stand up, but Gebhard’s hand was on the back of his neck, pressing his cheek into the roughly hewn wood, and his other hand massaged the curve of Ælfric’s naked ass.

Blunt, sword-callused fingers pressed between his cheeks, rubbing roughly at Ælfric’s hole, causing him to arch away from Gebhard’s hand with a whine. “Oh, no, Highness,” Gebhard said, voice rough with laughter. “I’m not going to fuck you, not until you beg me for it.” Ælfric tried to speak, but his vehement denials were muffled by the gag. “My cock in your cunt will be a reward, not a punishment,” Gebhard said, his breath tickling his ear. “And you will love every second of it.”

Ælfric was about to argue, gag be damned, when a loud crack reverberated through the hut. The pain hit him a split second later, as Gebhard’s massive hand made contact with his ass, shoving him forward, his tunic rubbing against the bench. Before he was able to catch his breath, another blow landed, the pain sharp and hot, and he screamed around the cloth in his mouth.

“Do you know why you’re here, Highness?” he asked, pausing between blows to roughly knead Ælfric’s asscheek. “Do you know why your father asked me to take you in hand?” His next swat landed on the lower curve of Æfric’s ass, catching the top of his thigh, and Ælfric whimpered, biting down on the gag to keep from crying out. “It’s because you’re an embarrassment. You act like a spoilt child instead of a prince.” He trailed his fingers down Ælfric’s crack. “You take what you want without considering what it costs.” The flesh of his ass jiggled as another forceful blow landed. “So until you learn to behave, you are mine.”

Tears fell freely from Ælfric’s eyes as Gebhard continued: strong, heavy blows that reverberated up through his body. “You can’t even take care of your own horse,” Gebhard said, “yet you speak of inheriting the crown.

“You’re useless to your father, Ælfric,” he said, using Ælfric’s name for the first time. Gebhard leaned in, pinning Ælfric to the bench with his broad chest. “But you’re not useless to me,” he cooed, voice dark and seductive.

Gebhard sat up and continued his assault on Ælfric’s already bruised ass, alternating from one cheek to the other seemingly at random, keeping Ælfric from tensing to prepare for the pain. He didn’t confine himself to Ælfric’s ass, either, attacking the back of Ælfric’s thighs until they burned with the same fiery agony as his ass. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton wool; he could hear Gebhard murmuring something above him, but he couldn’t understand the words. All his senses focused on the ache in of his ruined ass and the anticipation of where Gebhard’s hand would land. He no longer bothered trying to stifle his cries of pain or trying to predict where Gebhard’s hand would land, and somehow, the pain began to morph into something hot and almost good.

It took far too long for Ælfric to realize the spanking had stopped. His ass throbbed, each beat of his heart sending hot blood racing through over-sensitized skin, and he arched his back, a whimper escaping his gagged mouth. He needed—he needed—

Ælfric let out a loud cry as one blunt finger breached his hole, painfully dry and so much thicker than a woman’s. Compared to his overheated skin, Gebhard’s finger was cold, and Ælfric shifted, trying to wriggle away from the intrusion. A heavy hand pressed him against the bench, but it was Gebhard’s voice that stopped his struggles. “Stay,” Gebhard ordered.

With a groan, Ælfric stilled, allowing the knight to slide the finger further in. It hurt, the swollen, beaten skin of his ass protesting. “God, you’re so tight,” Gebhard said, lust coloring his voice. “You’ve never been fucked, have you? Look at you, taking me so easily.” He matched word to deed and plunged his finger in further. “Your tight little cunt is going to feel so good around my cock,” he purred, his finger teasing Ælfric’s hole. “I’m going to fuck you so good, fill you with my seed, breed you like one of your whores,” he added, and Ælfric couldn’t hold back the whimper that image drew from him. “But,” Gebhard said, leaning in to lick at the shell of Ælfric’s ear, “you haven’t earned it yet.”

Ælfric whined as the finger retreated, leaving him confused and hollow. The pain of the beating had somehow turned to pleasure, and some part of Ælfric’s brain was insisting that the knight’s cock in his ass would feel even better. He didn’t want Gebhard to fuck him—to rape him—he didn’t! He should be glad the knight wasn’t going to fuck him, but instead his stomach twisted in muddled disappointment.

He whimpered around the gag as Gebhard yanked up to a sitting position, resting his weight on his bruised ass and leaning his head on Gebhard’s broad chest, and felt more than heard Gebhard’s quick intake of breath. “What do we have here?” the knight murmured.

Confused, Ælfric looked down to see his erect cock sticking out from under the hem of his tunic. A pool of precome had collected on the bench where it had been pinned between it and his body during the spanking, and Ælfric let out a loud moan as Gebhard wrapped his massive, sword-callused hand around it. Gebhard’s breath was hot and moist on Ælfric’s ear, and he could feel the hard bulge of Gebhard’s own erection prodding at his bare ass. “Look at how hard you are, Ælfric. Look at how much you want this. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

He cried out around the gag and shook his head as Gebhard stroked his hard cock, humiliation burning through him as another spurt of liquid dribbled from the slit. “Yes, look at that,” Gebhard continued, his hand moving slowly and deliberately. “You know where you belong, don’t you? You know you belong underneath me, your pretty cunt taking my cock. Tell me you want it, Ælfric,” Gebhard breathed, his voice cracking. “Tell me you want it, and I’ll give it to you. You only have to ask.”

Ælfric shook his head with a wordless moan, unwilling to ask for that even though his body was begging for it. He clung to the image of a naked woman, plump thighs spread to expose her slick cunt, trying to convince himself it was that thought that had him as hard as iron and ready to spill. When Gebhard bit down on his earlobe at the same time he squeezed the base of his cock, Ælfric jerked in his grip, biting on the gag to keep from crying out.

Gebhard groaned, rubbing his clothed erection against Ælfric’s sore ass. “That’s okay, Highness. You’ll change your mind. But until then I have a compromise.” He stood abruptly, pulling Ælfric to his feet as well. “To the bed with you,” he murmured, dragging Ælfric to the narrow bed against the wall. Gebhard shoved him into the mattress, and with his hands still bound behind him, Ælfric fell straight onto his face.

Above him, Gebhard laughed before kneeling on the bed behind Ælfric, the mattress sinking under his significant weight. He ran his hands down Ælfric’s flanks, a light touch that made Ælfric squirm. “Up on your knees, Highness,” he said, maneuvering Ælfric into a kneeling position, his bare, bruised ass up in the air. “Mmmm, look at you,” Gebhard said, his voice harsh with lust as he cupped one of Ælfric’s cheeks in his palm. Ælfric whimpered, even that delicate touch too much for his abused skin, and Gebhard responded with a laugh and harsh squeeze. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Gebhard stood and moved away, leaving Ælfric alone on the bed as he rummaged audibly in his bag. He should take this opportunity to try to escape, to sit up and make a run for it, but he knew he’d barely get as far as the door before being caught. His hose was still tangled up around his ankles, and even if he could saddle his horse before Gebhard caught him, there was no way he could ride with his ass in this condition. Besides, if what Gebhard had said was true and his father truly had condoned this, where could he go?

The bed dipped behind him again, and Ælfric gasped as something cool and slick dripped down between his cheeks. Gebhard rubbed the oil in with his fingers, probing at Ælfric’s hole before smearing more of it in between his thighs. Ælfric arched his back, though he was unsure whether he was trying to get away from Gebhard’s hand or get closer as the knight massaged more oil into his balls. Just when he was sure he could take no more without coming, Gebhard pulled his hand away and wiped the excess liquid on the outside of Ælfric’s thigh. “Legs together, now,” he said, squeezing Ælfric’s thighs tightly together. He petted Ælfric’s flank and murmured, “Keep it tight for me, Highness.”

Confused, he twisted his neck around as far as he could, trying to get a look at Gebhard. The knight was nude, and staring down at Ælfric’s ass with a hungry expression on his face. He licked his lips, then looked up to meet Ælfric’s gaze. “I told you, Highness, that I wasn’t going to fuck your pretty little cunt until you begged me. Until then—” He grabbed Ælfric’s hip with one hand to steady them both, then thrust his cock between Ælfric’s slicked up thighs.

Ælfric whimpered as Gebhard’s hips slapped forcefully against his bruised ass. Gebhard drew out and plunged back in, drawing a loud moan from Ælfric. “You know,” he said, shoving forward again, the head of his cock sliding under Ælfric’s slick balls, “if you’d done this with some of your wenches rather than attempting to sire an army of royal bastards, we might not be here right now.” He withdrew until just the head was still between Ælfric’s thighs. “Though I can’t say I’m disappointed,” he said, snapping his hips forward.

Gebhard didn’t waste any time setting up a punishing pace, slamming into Ælfric mercilessly, and humiliation burned though him. Each strong thrust sent a wave of pain through his sore ass even as heat curled in his belly at the slide of Gebhard’s cock against his own. The coarse hair at the base of Gebhard’s cock and on his strong thighs felt like a scouring rush on his skin, and he couldn’t stop the tears from leaking out of the corner of his eyes, but his cock was still as hard as iron.

“Gods, look at you,” Gebhard said, voice cracking. The raw lust in his tone fed the fire inside Ælfric, and he moaned in answer, arching his back and meeting Gebhard’s vicious thrusts. He was already dancing on the edge of orgasm, so when Gebhard leaned forward, blanketing Ælfric’s body with his own, his balls drew up tightly and it was only sheer stubbornness that kept him from spilling all over the wool blanket. Gebhard’s tongue traced the shell of Ælfric’s ear as he continued fucking between Ælfric’s thighs, and Ælfric moaned when the knight wrapped one big hand around both of their cocks. “Come for me, Highness,” he said, breath hot against Ælfric’s neck. “Give me your pleasure. Scream for me.”

There was no stopping his orgasm this time. Pleasure slammed through Ælfric’s body, robbing him of breath as he shuddered underneath Gebhard’s massive frame, his cock jerking as he splattered the bed with his seed. Gebhard moaned into his ear, speeding up his thrusts and ramming the head of his cock into Ælfric’s sensitive balls until the knight came with a shout, adding his come to the mess underneath Ælfric. Ælfric moaned at the feeling of the other man’s cock jerking and twitching against his own, and another weak dribble of seed oozed from his slit.

Seemingly exhausted by his orgasm, Gebhard collapsed forward, bearing Ælfric down onto the blanket, his cock still trapped between Ælfric’s thighs. The knight was practically purring, rubbing his unshaven jaw against Ælfric’s as he pressed him into their joined mess with lazy jerks of his hips. “I knew you could be good, Ælfric,” he said, turning his face to plant wet kisses around the cloth gag. “You just need someone to take you in hand. You might even make a half-decent prince someday,” he said.

Ælfric moaned as the movement ground his oversensitive cock into the wet smear on the blanket, his mind muddy with pleasure. He knew there was something wrong with what Gebhard had just said, but he couldn’t quite place it. His eyes felt heavy, as they often did after sex, and he let them slide shut. Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow he could figure out a way to escape this cabin and punish Gebhard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a handwavey, vaguely-Celtic, vaguely Viking-age society. [Braies (or braccae, in Latin)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braies) are a type of undergarment that resemble a cross between a loincloth and boxer shorts. [This blog post](https://projectbroadaxe.weebly.com/norse-history/wrapping-early-style-braies-and-hosen) has a nice photo spread on the type of braies and hose I referred to here. God, life without elastic must have sucked.
> 
> The male victim is gagged and tied up in a stress position/predicament bondage, and eventually taken down and non-consensually spanked, during which time the victim becomes aroused. The aggressor assures the victim that he will eventually beg the aggressor for anal sex, then has non-consensual intercrural sex with the victim, during which the victim orgasms. All throughout, the aggressor refers to the victim's asshole as his "cunt."


End file.
